Kanatoko Hyūga
Kanatoko Hyūga (鉄床, Hyūga Kanatoko) is a member of Konohagakure's notorious Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku). His early days as a Shinobi saw to him as a collective bargaining agreement, where as his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat earned him enough fame and popularity to last him several lifetimes. During his prime years, he was reputed worldwide as The Chosen One (撰ばれし者, Erabareshimono) due to his once in a lifetime prodigious talent and emergence within the Hyūga Family's main branch during a desperate time of need. His true prowess relies in his versatility on the offensive end, where he was able to replicate and master the Eight Gates Formation as opposed to the more traditional Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) utilized by all other members of his clan. Kanatoko would also go on to marry his childhood sweet heart, Sayuri Uchiha (うちはさゆり, Uchiha Sayuri), in an arranged marriage instigated by the former fifth hokage, Tsunade, in an attempt to unite Konohagakure's two most powerful clans. Despite being their former leader, he was denounced as a traitor by the Hyūga Clan after defecting from Konoha alongside his wife and child. The legacy he has left behind has since been throttled by those who despise him, possibly leading other members of his kin to also part ways with the initial foundation. His wife's vast ambitions have led to his own affiliation with the treacherous Black Crown (黒梢, Kurokozue; Literally "dark treetop"), though he currently resides within her own personalized dimension alongside his son, Kanashiki (鉄敷き, Kanashiki), where the density of time is apparently extremely high in comparison to the real world, allowing the two to access a method of training never before seen by the likes of others. Background Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Physical Prowess Taijutsu Gentle Fist Birthed into the Main Branch of the prestigious Hyūga household, Kanatoko was made aware of all of his clan's secret hiden techniques. A force to be reckoned with, the man spent the better part of his lifetime preparing not his muscles, but rather his chakra controlling skills for the purpose of mastering the heralded Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō). Held sacred across the seven seas, the degree of mastery over which Kanatoko has since displayed is truly remarkable. The testament of Kanatoko's sheer brilliance is on full display by what has since come to be known as the Shift of Gears (ギアのシフト, Gia no Shifuto), whereby the legendary Hyūga is literally able to switch between his method of hand-to-hand combat in the blink of an eye. It is for this very reason, cherried atop his ability to pick up on things rather easily, that Kanatoko was renown as a genius never before seen by the likes of the clan, despite it's already established legacy. Kanatoko possesses the capability of switching between a more gentle approach and a more vicious assault instantaneously, leaving it incredibly difficult for his opponents to effectively guard against his attacks, let alone hypothesize what form of attack is coming next. Through thick and thin, Kanatoko has proven to be an urban war veteran. A man who speaks through his fists. The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) is a fighting style like no other, only made available to those with the utmost knowledge of the human body. Study that spans beyond your average bodily functions and systems, for one to be regarded as a true prophecy in such a characteristic style requires them to have awoken the true power of the Hyūga clan's line of vision, the Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye"). For one to thoroughly define the intention and direction behind their injection, one must possess the white eyes the Hyūga hold sacred, for without it, envisioning the chakra pathway system becomes impossible. While in the past, some few medical-shinobi have mustered enough confidence to mimic the raw movements of the Hyūga, Kanatoko especially, takes pleasure in ridiculing such behavior. It is beyond him why such attempts are even made, as without the proper possession of the satisfactory prerequisites, one simply cannot ever hope to meet the standards of what is known as mastery. A technique as precise as the gentle fist is not available to all, only those select few who were gifted with both blood line limits of the Hyūga. Such beings are rarities in the first place, even among the clan itself. The style of fighting akin to the Hyūga is essentially comprised of delivering "soothing" strokes to one's opponent. By making direct contact with the enemy, Kanatoko, above all else, is able to intentionally seep his chakra into the chakra circulatory system of the victim, cutting off that point of the body, which is known as a Tenketsu (点穴; English TV "Chakra Points"; Literally meaning "Pressure points") for the time being. Kanatoko, being one of the more experienced users of the heralded gentle fist, is able to amplify this even further through the use of the eight trigrams formation. This allows Kanatoko to strike multiple tenketsu at once, and thus, leaving his opponent without the ability to knead and call forth their own chakra, rendering any and all attempts one might make at utilizing any sort of justu. Kanatoko's prowess allows him to fabricate the very principles of the gentle fist through his own body, whereby it acts as a form of defense; the instant he is physically inflicted by his opponent, whatever body part that had come into contact with him is immediately shut down. In simpler terms, it is a full body gentle fist, utilized through every tenketsu of the body. *'Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' (柔拳法・八卦六十四掌, Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō): *'Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven' (八卦掌回天, Hakkeshō Kaiten): *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm' (八卦空掌, Hakke Kūshō): Eight Gates Heralded worldwide for being one of the greatest Taijutsu masters the world has ever come to know, so much so that his name has been positioned among the ranks of the very legends who shaped the world themselves; Kanatoko is a true master of the The Eight Inner Gates (八門, Hachimon). His method in obtaining such power differs greatly from other practitioners, as not only does he utilize different attack combinations, but his eight gates were self developed with no little to no background information to begin with. While he is now quite knowledgeable of the legacies of those who came before him, there was a time where Kanatoko believed himself to have been the creator of the eight inner gates, and believed that no one other than the Hyūga could ever mimic his movements. However, much later, he would learn the truth behind the eight gates formation, as well as the respective abilities of Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey (木ノ葉の気高き碧い猛獣, Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū), plaguing the Hyūga to fabricate his own array of combatical skills through the knowledge of his clan's famed Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō). Through bloodshed, tears, sweat and decades of nothing but repetition, training and above all else, hard work, Kanatoko transformed himself into the world's greatest master of the eight inner gates, with 20 additional years of training in comparison to the beloved Might Guy paying evident to such a claim. The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon): The very first of the eight inner gates, Kanatoko's never before seen talent allowed him to awaken the power at a tender age. Located in the brain, the gate of opening removes the restraints of the brain so that Kanatoko can utilize the maximum power of all muscles located on his entire body. In comparison to others, ordinary shinobi are only able to use their muscles to 20% of their true power, no matter what sort of enhancement they may deploy. However, Kanatoko can utilize 100% of his muscle's strength, issuing him a tremendous advantage against any opponent in a hand-to-hand situation. By opening up his brain, Kanatoko becomes virtually a subject of photographic memory, allowing his brain to more thoroughly concentrate on objects and ideals where as most other shinobi would otherwise not have been able to do. Due to the incredible output of chakra, along with the fact that his brain instantly begins to analyze the given situation at hand, while Kanatoko is in the process of his patent eight gates formation, he is invulnerable to all types of genjutsu. This is due to his brain possessing the ability to to foresee the genjutsu when it has been casted, while the output of chakra around him acts to dispel the illusion completely on it's own accord. Due to his Hyūga lineage, chakra is always constantly flowing through his body, quite literally including his brain, nose and ears, rendering any techniques relying on the five senses futile. Activating the power of the preliminary gate for the likes of Kanatoko can be compared to inhaling oxygen through the nose, or even blinking. Kannatoko undergoes very little alteration in his appearance if at all, with only his muscles expanding in size. It is for this very reason that he prefers to dress himself in the more traditional attire of his beloved clan, favoring long and baggy kimonos as opposed to the skin tight jumpsuits made popular by and his student . Because they are oversized, the kimono sustains the drastic improvement in Kanatoko's muscles, without so much as an unwelcome wrinkle or crease appearing anywhere on it. Unlike many others, Kanatoko also expresses a degree of control over his emotions, effectively able to maintain his composure and overall sanity. He is not prone to go berserk in the very first stage, with little agitation in his face paying evidence. *'Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven' (表蓮華・八卦掌回天, Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten): By releasing the gate of opening, Kannoto is granted access to this technique. It is, by all means, a variation of the Primary Lotus (表蓮華, Omote Renge) garnered by Rock Lee and Might Guy, however, with a noticeably larger surge in power, and with a larger output in power. The technique was initially developed by Kanatoko to utilize his clan's most secretive techniques made available to only the main branch, and thus, only utilized by a handful of it's members, to pay tribute to the efforts of his predecessors. To begin the assault, Kanatoko first blasts his opponent high into the air with a meaningful strike, most commonly issued through the right foot. The vanilla scarf around his neck is then used to bind his opponent, constricting any movements whilst in mid air. While airborne, Kanatoko then proceeds to release chakra from all 361 tenketsu located inside his body, resulting in a Seismic Toss (ちきゅうなげ, Chikyuunage) of tremendous power. The added rotation further acts to increase the overall damage input, increasing the likeliness of murdering the target. As he nears the ground, Kanatoko hurls the victim towards the terrain and therefore into their own demise, whilst releasing himself of the burden and stationing himself elsewhere, in order to evade the outcome of the explosion. The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon): Also located in the brain, in fact, mere centimeters away from the tenketsu point housing the preliminary gate, the second gate forces the muscles in Kanatoko's body to exert further pressure, offering another drastic surge in strength. They increase in size quite noticeably, with veins bulging around every joint. The kimono, however, is still able to survive for the most part; instead, transforming into a rather tight fitted outfitted as opposed to it's true intention. Physically, not much else changes, though by channeling further chakra towards the pathways to the brain, Kanatoko's perception is further enhanced, giving him superhuman capabilities when regarding memorization and analyzing. The gate of healing, as the name suggests, works to recuperate Kanatoko's body in a manner similar to the prowess displayed by his wife, Sayuri Uchiha. This ability can be further compared to the regenerative properties of the tailed beast and their respective Jinchūriki, as Kanatoko's body releases an ambient amount of steam that works to heal wounds and other major injuries. However, it does indeed have a limit to how much it is able to heal, normally restricted to scars and bruises. It is also known to to create layers of skin over any holes in Kanatoko's body, providing treatment while never really solving the issue as a whole. The prowess extends to rearrange the torn muscle fibers in Kanatoko's body to better prepare him for the upcoming stages of the eight inner gates. The Gate of Life (生門, Seimon): The third in order of the eight inner gates, the gate of life is located on the spinal cord. As it is released, a tremendous output of chakra surges throughout every single tenketsu in Kanatoko's body, resulting in a large crater of form beneath his feet at the very least. Large boulders begin to rise from the ground temporarily blinding the Hyūga from view as he continues to call upon the power bestowed within him. A miniature earthquake can be felt, whose sheer force is enough to negate properly balancing over whoever is within several kilometers of the growing shinobi. However, the aforementioned effect no longer happens, at least it has become very uncommon, due to the level of mastery Kannatoko has otherwise exhibited in his prime years. With proper training, he now possesses enough control over the likes of his body to issue this transformation at will with very little after effects, credit to his lineage. The blood flow in every single artery and vein increases as well, causing Kanatoko's skin color to turn a dark crimson, almost as if he has bathed himself in his own blood internally. A shroud of green energy also appears, covering and overlapping every ounce of Kanatoko's body. In this state, Kanatoko's strength is increased beyond even superhuman levels, and despite this, also his agility and speed. His body surprisingly becomes much more agile and swift in spite of the obvious muscle and weight gain. His pupils become dilated, expanding his Byakugan to the ends of his eye sockets. Due to this adverse effect, it almost looks as though Kanatoko no longer possesses pupils, though in reality, such a trait only works to increase his ocular prowess. *'Not So Gentle Fist' (然程柔拳, Sahodojūken): This technique requires opening of the third gate to properly utilize. While imbued with the power of the third gate, Kanatoko lashes towards his opponent at a blinding rate of speed that leaves him untraceable to even those possessing each of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). Afterwards, a single blow is dealt most commonly towards the person's chest, releasing a tremendously powerful surge of chakra through their body, causing distinctive internal organs to shatter under the pressure. This technique was given a name by spectators, as despite being used by a Hyūga clansmen, it differs greatly from the more preferable Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō). While it focuses primarily on internal damage, the physical force of Kanatoko is normally enough to completely overwhelm his opponent in so much as a single strike. The Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon): The Gate of Pain is the fourth gate in order of the eight gates formation, also located along the spinal cord. Much like the name suggests, opening of this gate places an excruciating amount of stress on the users body. This is due to a further increase in strength and speed, pushing the muscles of the user beyond super human limitations. While in this state, Kanatoko's red skin tone darkens even further, to the point where his facial structure is somewhat undistinguishable. The veins alongside his face that emerge from a result of the Byakugan further protrude, expanding into the forehead area and just along the tip of his nose. The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing"): Located in the abdomen, the fifth gate provides Kanatoko with yet another substantial rise in power. In this state, Kanatoko's speed bypasses that of the . His muscles also become even larger; so large, that the sudden increase tears off Kantoko's kimono, revealing his upper body and arms in full. Kanatoko first obtained the power of the fifth gate upon becoming a Chūnin, doing so in order to protect his future wife, Sayuri Uchiha during a mission. Initially, resorting to such level of power left Kanatoko in a hospital bed for several days and greatly impacted his personality. However, several years removed from his days as a Chūnin, Kanatoko has since mastered the fifth gate to the degree where he is now capable of entering the state instantly, and without much effort. His body has also since adjusted to the effects of the fifth gate, where as it slowly begins to recuperate on it's own upon it's release. The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy"): Flashes of Kanatoko's full power go on display upon the release of the sixth gate, heralded as The Gate of View. To enter this state, (though this is no longer required, due to decades of mastery) Kanatoko must first shield his face through the use of his forearms; doing so to keep the vibrant display of incoming sweat out of his Byakugan. The terrain and atmosphere around Kanatoko undergoes a drastic change, with trees being ripped from their roots, and large boulders being lifted from the ground. If near a water source, the sheer force of Kanatoko's might is enough to cause tsunamis; where as if residing within the arctic, strong enough to force an avalanche. Kanatoko can be described as a volcano while in this state, as bursts of energy are released through his entire body, plummeting from every which way, resulting in a large beam of green aura. The clouds above also begin to part ways, allowing the rays of the sun, or the light of the moon, depending on the time of day, to shine down on Kanatoko and admire his valiant efforts to defeat his foe. While moving about in such a state, Kanatoko is prone to causing havoc; the earth begins to give way beneath his feet, continually forming craters and small canyons, and from time to time leading to minuscule fissures. The aspect of Kanatoko's fluctuating chakra is enough to cause even the greatest of sensor types to receive headaches. In fact, if within a certain distance, the power of the aura surrounding Kanatoko's body is enough to disrupt the flow of the bodily fluids within all inhabitants of a given distance, not unlike the toll this form takes upon oceans, rivers and lakes. *'Eight Trigrams One Million Flaming Palms' (八卦六十四掌爛爛富豪, Hakke Rokujūyon Ranshō Fusha): Born from the power of the sixth gate; Kanatoko is able to utilize this self developed technique, created with the sole purpose of paying homage to his clan. To begin the assault, Kanatoko must dictate the direction of his opponent. This is about all the technique requires as far as taking precautions go. The true beauty of the technique lies in it's ability to target foes from a distance, not unlike Might Guys' . Taking his stance, Kanatoko initiates the attack by delivering countless strikes in the direction of his opponent. The sheer speed of each palm is so fierce, that it is literally lit ablaze on the way to it's target. This leads has lead many scholars to mistake this technique for a -based ninjutsu, though contrary to popular belief, it does indeed remain strictly . *'Blaze Kick' (ブレイズキック, Bureizukikku): Following the same elements as the Eight Trigrams One Million Flaming Palms, where as the Kanatoko attacks at such a blinding rate of speed in which his attacks are literally caught on fire; Kanatoko initiates this attack by first appearing anywhere beside his opponent through the use of his unrivaled speed, whether this be a sneak attack from the back side, from the left or the right, or even mockingly, from the front. Afterwards, Kanatoko delivers a powerful kick from his dominant right foot, whose sheer force and power is enough to turn the body of the enemy into ashes. The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock"): The seventh, and final gate; the Gate of Wonder is located in Kanatoko's stomach. Upon it's release, Kanatoko's full power is on display, as he has never had to resort to the eighth gate at any given instance in his lifetime, as that would have surely led to his own demise. When Kanatoko unleashes the power of the seventh gate, sweat is released from every inch of his body which then immediately evaporates as a result of his own heat energy, creating an aura which people often mistake for a chakra release mode. Kanatoko's eyes also turn dark red, suggesting to some, that his eye sight has failed him. However, as with all other gates, the increase in blood and power only further amplifies the power of Kanatoko's Byakugan, taking it to a level never before seen to the likes of even the . It is for this very reason that Kanatoko is able to first, locate his target in the first place, and then, move his own body accordingly. The speed at which Kanatoko moves at while in this state is truly remarkable; though he has stated on more than one occasion, that if it were not for his Byakugan, he would not have been able to coordinate his own movements, as he is simply moving far too fast. In fact, so fast, that the likes of humans can no longer comprehend his power. In what appears to be faster than the blink of the eye, Kanatoko is capable of taking down just about anyone should they push him into such a state somehow. So far, on all occasions this gate has been opened, Kanatoko has done so willingly, and not because his opponent has forced him to resort to it. With every move, what appears as blue aura works to quickly blind his opponents by creating vibrant sparks of light. The Gate of Death (死門, Shimon): Dōjutsu Byakugan Trivia References